Once Upon A Time In Upper East Side New York
by Gossipgirlprincess
Summary: Crossover between Gossip Girl and multiple disney movies.


What else could she do apart from live in the library for the next two years? Move school? No ... She had worked too hard to just switch school because of one self-absorbed, childish, immature bitch! Before being able to ponder the thought further the bell rang, signalling the start of her hell. English Literature with no other than the princess of Power herself! Rapunzel Corona. Too busy thinking about how much distance she could put between herself and Rapunzel she never noticed the tall fair haired artist, who liked to make ice sculptures, walk straight into her.

"I am so sorry!" she said.

"No. It's fine. Completely my fault." Kristoff mumbled.

Normally it was the girl who would shrink away when she bumped into boy and sent all their books scattering across the hall floor. It was however the opposite in this particular situation. Anna may have liked him since he had sat beside her during History of France the first week of term but according to her brother, Hans, "He was a player! Never to be talked to, never to be acknowledged in anyway what so ever!" She has heard several rumours about him having one off nights with numerous girls but he couldn't possibly act like that from the way he behaved in class. Anna decided not to judge Kristoff based on other peoples opinion and look past his reputation.

"I think... Um... I think you may have my sketchbook" she pointed at the messy folder under his arm and giggled.

"Oh... Here you..." Kristoff shuffled his other books around trying to get her sketchbook out but it landed on the floor instead... Open!

"Sorry!"

Anna laughed, "It's okay, honestly"

They both bent down at the same time and bumped heads. They were a disaster. Kristoff turned a very bright shade of red and thought to himself

-_Oh god I am such an idiot, she will never like me. Not a girl like her! She's so smart and creative and funny and I'm well...-_ he was interrupted mid-thought when he spotted the most beautiful costume design he had ever seen. He slowly picked up her sketchbook, amazed at her use of colour, fabric, and her attention to detail. He stood in silence, shocked. He had watched Anna in art class sometimes, he loved seeing her concentrate from afar so that she couldn't see him, although he'd never seen her work up close before-apart from the doodles in her class jotters, which were undoubtedly the best doodles he had ever seen, but compared to what he was looking at now... There were no words. Kristoff noticed he was staring and shook his head, returning to reality. Anna felt butterflies in her stomach. She had realised what he was looking at and was immediately embarrassed and scared.

_-He thinks it's awful. It's awful. Horrendous even! Why am I so rubbish!-_ she thought, her eyes looking down in worry.

"This is... It's..." Kristoff was speechless.

"It's nothing, just a stupid-"

"Amazing!" Kristoff admitted. "Seriously, you're really talented"

Anna was surprised in a good way.

"Haha well... Thanks I gue-"

She was cut off by the drill of the second bell. Damn, they both thought and hurried past each other smiling apologetically as they went.

_-He was totally just saying that because he felt sorry for knocking me over. That's all-_ Anna told herself, remembering what Hans had said. She didn't want to get attached to someone to someone who would hurt her like she had been in the past. Anyways, why would he like her?

_-Wow-_ Kristoff thought _-I like her even more now!-_ he smiled, excited about the class they have together after lunch _-She's better than I thought. Jeez why am I such a dork? She'd never like me...-_

"Hey Anna? Earth to Anna? Anyone in there?" Olaf said.

"What? Oh hey Olaf."

Anna was stood in the doorway of Mr Samuel's classroom blocking anyone trying to get in or out. She really needed to stop thinking about Kristoff. She had no idea what happened during English Lit but what she did know was she he had been put in a group with the princess of power herself and her best friend, Elsa and her one loyal servant, Wendy. Now all she could do was hope that Olaf may be able to tell his sister, Elsa, to go easy on her... or Hans could tell Elsa to be nice to his younger sister... She would listen to Hans, she had too she was his girlfriend... Right?


End file.
